


Kiss or what

by MinaPhantonhive



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Laxana Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaPhantonhive/pseuds/MinaPhantonhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cana was challenged and look what happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss or what

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a fic for Laxana week and the first prompt is: kiss! That is a whole celebration on tumblr! Let's go with the show!

Cana didn't believe of what just happened! She just walked to Laxus and gave him a french kiss, and walked away, like it was nothing, leaving a S-class wizard speechless.  
All right, she had a cruch on the Thunder Dragon Slayer, but c'mon, who hasn't? Even Mirajane and Erza had admitted how mouthwatering he was. That man, in a physical way, was the model of perfection...and she always wondered why he wasn't on the Weekly Sorcerer's cover..but the important question was: What the hell made her do something like that?  
The dare! Of course! Macao and Wakaba dared her to do something completely outrageous completly sober and couldn't even mention drinking and look all the mess!! There was nothing hardcore enough than steal a kiss from a man that is not like her in any aspect, like day and night, heaven and hell, and só on. The cherry of the cake was the fact that SHE made the first move, even knowiing his “alfa male” fame. Oh Lord, she was sooooooooo messed up!!  
That had nothing to do with the prevoius failed approaches, or even the strange dreams, anything like that. Her fuel, besides alcohol, was the challenge! That damm challenge!! She just couldn't lose to any of them! She've lost of Bacchus once and she had never lost or walked out of a dare. That was the reason, the driving force! THIS DAMM CHALLENGE!  
The perfect task, the most insane that she could think of was to kiss Laxus. Nor fighting Nastu or gossip and flerting to Gray in front of Juvia. The kiss was the only thing left! Kissing the Thunder Dragon Slayer. The most gorgeous, strongest and arrogant of that whole guild. But she was remebering that she could try to steal Erza's strawberry cake, however, it's just a dare, not a deliberated suicidal attepmt.  
Cana and Laxus could never be together, they were just too wrong for each other. But reality didn't stop her, só what would happen from that?  
The regret just hit her like a wave.  
"Oh Mavis! What the hell I've just done??? And I don't even have the drunk excuse to get out of the hook! Ok, I can say that he is a really good kisser even when the kiss is stolen from him. How it would be like if it was a real kiss? I can try to do that, right? Mavis, I just don't know what to do!"  
All right! Maybe tomorrow she could apologize, because that was socially necessary, however, she was in the celebration mood, she was going to celebrate the fact that a dare made her do what she really wanted! That was all she needed to know right now.


End file.
